Rain
by stellaluna18
Summary: As his eyes contemplated in his long past, rain began to fall, washing away his love and sorrows... R


**Rain**  
by Black Wisteria

* * *

_  
Raining…_

The king of Fanelia gazed nonchalantly at the gray skies; the once luminous blinding summer light was replaced with grim swirling clouds. Summer did arrive in the kingdom of Fanelia.

_Drip… _

He looked up into the skies as tears from heaven came falling down; it was at first gentle and then paced down that multiplied further as it reached the ground. Water raced down to his chiseled face, his dark lashes protecting his maroon eyes with aghast. Water traveled transparently into his body, his red shirt glued to his tan skin. He felt a soft tingling sensation in his face, aye, his once unruly dark hair, now tamed by nature. He tasted the rainwater with delight; a sweet nectar from Fanelia's fields.

He was in his father's, mother's and now brother's shrine. He knelt down with utmost humility, his royal sword resting in the short green blades. The rain began to speak words of honored condolences for the lonely king.

"Father, Mother, Brother… How I wished you were now watching me from above… Fanelia have grown to be a country you've always dreamed" he sighed, his deep-set eyes in his family's grave._ I hope she was here t o witness it, all of it…_

He stood up in a saddened fashioned. His eyes were shadowed as rain continued to fall…

* * *

_It was raining…  
_  
I gazed at him with a sense of longing, an urge to touch him, to feel him. I knew he was mine and I was his.

He has grown to be the man I thought he would be as he gazed into the sky with lost thoughts. His face, body, eyes and even his hair. Everything, I adore, no, I love everything about him.

My heart weakened as his bowed lowly to the ground, he has deep love for his family. A trait that I loved about him the most.

Rain continued to fall as I hid more in the grove of trees that protected me from him. Timid as I am, I cannot see him for I know his grief is too great. The lost memory of love from his kin is something, I know, I cannot give.

My soft pastel hair transformed into a dark shade of blonde, I curse the sky for the damp sensation I feel in my body. My eyes started to get blurry from the rain, I wanted to see him, but nature has its ways.

How long has it been? 5, 6 years? Oh, how I dream every night of him. I in his strong, protective arms, his white, immaculate wings unfurled in a wondrous delight. I kiss his lips with a passion for the years I longed to be with him, yet I never tasted his lips, lips of my lustful fantasies. Nights and nights I wondered how it would came to be.

* * *

I sensed an unknown presence, nay, a familiar one of that. I knew it, and even if nature had its ways to deceive my senses, I can feel it; an intruder in my midst.

Carefully, I touched the hilt of my sword, ready for unknown attack, how could this person be immoral, vile intruding my deep lamentation.

I know it is watching, its burning gaze is upon me. My spine tingled, as if telling me that it is no intruder but a familiar essence I for so longed to have.

* * *

His aura came upon me and I knew that he was ready for a pre-emptive strike I would in store for him, but nay, I the person who loved him most? Never.

I must get away, I mustn't be seen, I know that this is torment; I've waited for years and now I would just let it pass? No, I must not see him.

* * *

"Who are you? Show yourself! It is no use hiding, if that is your purpose!"

His words echoed deep inside me, and I knew I had no choice; slowly I emerged from the grove of trees, my emeralds piercing his garnets.

* * *

I stood back; my eyes seemed to play childish games with me. A goddess in front of me! A simple gown of innocence hugged gently in her womanly curves, her dark blonde hair resting in her shoulders, and her eyes of rich emeralds, drowning me. A dream of my dreams. A fantasy long-foretold. "Hitomi"

* * *

Gently he called my name as I moved in closer. There was no use hiding. I stood in front of him, inches away from him, inches away…

* * *

The rain was dying out as the goddess, nay Hitomi stood in front of me. I could feel her cold breath, and how I wished to warm it with mine.

Illusion, illusion, it was nothing but lies, but she was here In front of me, her eyes burning with fervent passion and lustful hunger. Her eyes told me that I was the only one who can consume this hunger and to this, I did.

I crushed my lips to hers, drowning her with my passion. She placed her hand in my nape and unto my back, grazing it softy, consuming the fire within. I held her tight and draped my hands into her back. She tasted like sweet strawberries in the field, honey in it's finest. Indescribable, indescribable…

* * *

He crushed his lips to mine, as if he sensed my fervent desire to drown me with his kisses. Heaven, this was heaven. Rain continued to fall over our lust-ridden souls, quenching on short-lived fantasies. He tasted like chocolate, as sweet blend of mocha, Hershey's and Kisses.

Euphoria, euphoria.

Boldly, he entered my mouth with his tongue, entangling it with mine. His breath was warm and sweet, transforming my crisp frost. He held me closer, not wanting to let go. My Angel.

Tears welled up in my eyes as his lips entangled with mine. Happiness, happiness. That is what I could ever ask for.


End file.
